The Hangover
by DCIPHOENIX
Summary: A silver haired blue eyed marine wakes up with a: a hangover. b: a young woman in his arms and c: no recollection of what happened the night before. AKA my take on The Hangover in NCIS. My 1st NCIS fic. NOT a oneshot. Please R&R. xxx
1. Confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. :O Never thought I'd have to write that... Hmmm. Anyways CBS etc do...

A/N: I've recently found Leroy Jethro Gibbs *giggle* & co down at NCIS, the navy's answer to CSI... Hahaha... I've been watching NCIS, been enjoying it. But I couldn't help but notice I was getting those juju vibes when I saw Abby & Gibbs together, so after watching NCIS some more I decided to write this... Can't remember correctly but it may've come to me in a dream... Hmm...

Rating - T

Pairing - Abbs & Gibbs

Theme – Mystery/Friendship/Romance/Humour

Author – DCIPHOENIX AKA Rosie Phoenix

**NCIS**

**The Hangover**

**Chapter One**

Bathed in light, the entire room was bathed in light, more so as the plain white walls reflected the sunlight as it crept out from between the white curtains in the room. The sunlight peeked out from a shard in the curtain and on the king bed which had screwed up bed sheets and crumpled pillows. The window wasn't shielded by the curtains which were being blown open from the hot outside air which was hot, as it blew over it prickled the hairs on the skin, making its self known. The humid air was impossible to ignore, impossible to ignore and impossible to sleep through.

Aside the king bed was a pine nightstand with a watch and an array of personal belongings a few of which had fallen to the floor between the side of the bed and the nightstand which stood next to the bed and the window that was still flooding the small room which much light. The shard of light fell upon the marine's eyes. The shard played on his face from his worn face down to his bare chest which was uncovered by the sheets.

The marine was laid on his back, his head supported by the pillow his silver hair tousled a little. His arms were out stretched on the bed, his wrists hung limply off the edge.

The marine opened his eyes. They were immediately met with a bright orange light. The sun from outside made a strip of his already well tanned skin look like orange, all of his skin was illuminated by the morning sun. The marine avoided the sun's angry glare and lowered his head onto the fully plumped pillow. He looked directly above him; a fan whirred continuously yet slowly on the ceiling.

Attempting again to open his eyes and greet the new day the marine raised his head, only his head as sitting up felt a bit daunting with the dull pounding running through his head which his mind couldn't quite place when he would've gotten a headache. His mind couldn't quite place where he was either.

His eyes met his own ocean blue eyes in the mirrored doors of the built-in wardrobe across from him. He had his head held up enough so he could make out his weathered features. He ran his calloused left hand through his disappointingly scruffy silver hair then held it up to shield the bright Washington sun from his eyes.

Pain flooded through him like a shower of bullets as the sun hit his gaze. His head was sore, now he was fairly awake he realised how much pain he was in. Painkillers. He needed painkillers. Desperately.

The marine scanned the room with pain filled eyes. He started to the left of him which sat a pile nightstand with his wallet, badge, gun, cell phone and a number of belongings he couldn't quite name no painkillers though, sadly.

The marine's mind was at a complete loss. Memories, thought and simple mental process failed him.

He continued his observation on the room it was small but held a number of pieces of furniture. The next wall had a window, he knew that alright. His eyes ran the length of the wall, next to the oblong window was a chest of pine drawers on top of that was a small television with cables spilling out from behind it, next to that was the wardrobe which gave him a clear yet bad image of himself. The door was situated across from the pine drawers which were closed and it seemed to be opened and closed with a card key rather than a normal key. Apart from the few pieces of matching furniture and himself the room seemed rather empty.

The marine's eyes fell to the indigo blue carpet, in a higgledy-piggledy muddle on the floor was his shirt and tie, jacket and trousers in a jumbled line on the floor leading from the floor to the bed with some other pieces of clothes... probably other outfits the marine thought.

The marine stretched his limbs under the sheets; he dangled his feet off the end of the bed. Preparing to get up and find his card key and find the answers to the questions currently swimming around in his head.

_What the hell happened last night? Where the hell am I? Why haven't I had a call from anyone at work?_

Gibbs checked his cell phone. _Sunday_. No wonder he hasn't got a call from anyone at work. There's no one at work!

_What is going on? Why was he half naked? Why was there a young female in his arms? Why...? Oh. Oh damn._

The marine looked down and there in his right arms was a young female with dark hair. Her eyes were shut; her arm was elegantly laid across his chest with her palm flat against his stomach muscles.

The marine squirmed under the sheets and squeezed her a little. As he moved he realised one of her legs was bent in-between his own. He gulped a little then smiled to himself. That thatwas why he couldn't easily propel himself up out of bed, even though with being lost, confused and hung-over...

_Today was looking up._

The marine sighed and looked at the young woman in his arms, she looked familiar. He knew her from somewhere, even though her lower facial features were unseen as she had her jaw on his chest also, he knew her face. Her perfectly shaped eyebrows, full yet small lips, pale porcelain skin and raven hair., short raven hair, short raven hair which was tied up in two pigtails.

Oh. My. God.

He thought about removing his arm from behind her, but that would mean disturbing her and waking her up. He couldn't do that; he needed to come up for a reasonable justifiable excuse for this... mystifying mistake. It seemed that he'd broken one of his many perfected rules. Never sleep with a co worker.

The marine raised his head again to look at the disordered clothes on the floor. Amongst his clothes he was clothes which would belong to female, clothes that belonged to her belonged to Abby.

He'd slept with her? Damn. Never saw that coming, but what if they had slept together? Their stable amazing relationship would be broken forever. Even though he could never put his finger on what their relationship was it would be shattered in an instant. As soon as her emerald green eyes looked into his own blue sapphire eyes, it would be over. Realisation would take over any other rational thought. She'd freak out, curse and run out without as much as a theory from him. He'd never wish their relationship to end. She was one of many people he truly trusted in his life. Their relationship, he'd always thought her as a student of his, always learning always ready to learn, he was the teacher she was his student. But then when ever he kissed her and he kissed her cheek numerous times. There was that spark which makes him think if their student/teacher relationship was a little more than that was in fact a volatile mix of chemicals, emotions and feelings.

He often wondered what their relationship was labelled out. Sure as work she's his colleague. Close colleague, mind, but outside of work...?

_Son of a bitch..._

He can't put it off any longer, even though he hadn't come up with an excuse or a reason for their baffling incident he could look at her cute elfin features for so long. He had decided.

The marine traced his thumb up her spine, knowing only too well that he was tracing the line of the giant crucifix that adorned her back.

Abby sighed contented. Breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth she mumbled something incoherent. Her eyes flitted open and he looked down into them, her eyes drifted around the room adjusting to the light which now had it's streak adjacent to him, no longer in his eyes. Abby blinked a couple of times then she raised them and looked deep into his light blue eyes. He immediately gave a small confused cheeky smirk. Her own lips formed an expression which showed her inner shock, her mouth agape, breathing hard; she blinked at least ten times.

The marine decided to talk to her.

"Abbs?" He asked an obvious question. His gentle voice drifted to her ears and to his own. He sounded rough, his own voice ached the dull pain in his head worsen. He grimaced when he felt the monotonous pain.

"Abby?" He asked again, ever persistent, getting no answer from her first use of her name he insisted a little.

"Gibbs?" Abby Scuito asked. Her voice horse and timid, even though she was a few inches away he could barely hear her, she spoke with a soft whisper which unmistakably held shock and confusion in that one syllable mirroring the shock and confusion on her facial features.

**The end of chapter 1. **

**Hope you enjoyed! I really, really enjoyed writing this! Next ch will portray Abbs' thoughts & feeling etc... As well as loads of dialogue, realisation, confusion, apologies and perhaps a flash back to the night before! :O Do me the honour of reviewing now, please. Thank you. DCIPHOENIX**


	2. Realisation

Disclaimer & A/N: Still don't own NCIS. Truth be told. I'm not really even a proper fan to be honest... I had to send a Tweet asking where it's set etc... Rating, pairing and theme are staying the same... unless otherwise...Only just started watching it other day, this is obviously chapter 2 of...

**NCIS**

**The Hangover**

**Chapter Two**

"Yeah, it's me, Abbs." Gibbs told his scientist reassuringly.

Gibbs pulled her down to press a soft kiss onto her temple; she sighed but shifted away a little, removing her hand from his chest. Abby ran her finger tips the entire length of his chest before slowly speaking.

"I... Gibbs... I hate to state the obvious Gibbs, but it looks like we've slept together." Abby pulled her end of the sheet around her torso, pulling it up so it hid her dignity (mainly her parts she didn't want her boss to see) When she'd finished speaking she pulled her lower lip into her mouth and pulled a layer off with her teeth. Abby didn't register the pain as her mind was doing it's best to stop the other form of pain which was radiating from her damn aching head. It felt like a hangover, even though she had no such memory of it, which was also one of the well known ingredients in a hangover.

When she was speaking her voice still contained shock and perhaps fear, obviously her inner feeling were no longer hidden they were written all over her facial expression. Her normally ruby red coated lips were in a cheeky smile which was most nearly intended for him, either that or in a proud expression with made her lips form a grin on her face which reached up to her incisor teeth.

But right now, right now her lips were smudged with red lipstick, most probably from the oh - so mysterious night before which he desperately needed to decipher sooner or later. Her lips were in a much un-Abby like grimace which was evenly seen in her jade green eyes which were pointed at the crumpled sheets surrounding them both, like a paper thin white ocean which she felt to be floating aimlessly in. Well, her mind was swimming it seemed. Her mind couldn't process a thing. Her mind was at a blank. Where her memories should be from the night before there was a big black emptiness which even though seemed pointless she tried to concentrate on any and every little think which may wave its arms around and tell her the secrets and answers which she desperately needed. Concentration was hard, extremely hard, as well as the fact the hangover granted her no memories she was also given the unforgivable pain in her head, behind her eyes which was only making the situation worse, if that was at all possible.

But even through all the pain and confusion.

There was something, something there, in her mind, in her 'memories.'

_Soon as the zip was unfastened it fell down her torso and her legs, it pooled in a crumpled pile on the floor, where it laid, forgotten. A pair of fishnet lace topped stocking adorned her legs, she felt the tight embrace from the elastic just below her knee, but that wasn't all she was wearing. She thankfully had on a set of matching black underwear, her bra was fastened at the back she reached around with both hands to seductively unfasten the tight piece of clothing which needed to come off and fast. She never undid her bra as she ran her hands down the sides of her stomach, using her nails she made long thin lines on her front, running them down her stomach, with both index fingers she outlined her stomach muscles just before raising a fishnet clad leg she knelt on the bed with one knee, extending her slender arm and equally slender fingers, she outstretched till her finger tips met a wall of muscle bound in worn yet delectably soft tanned skin..._

Abby Sciuto shook the blurred yet very vivid image out of her head, it was so real. As if she was witnessing it all right in front of her. Even though it was only a snapshot of what happened. It was certainly something she didn't expect. It was something she wasn't going to linger on as with Abby's imagination, vast and vulgar as it is could warp the image forever incrusted in her mind into something different, her mind would meddle with it and her mind would destroy it. But that's all saying the small snapshot was real. What made the image legit? Could it be an image fashioned by her very mind to have something to cling onto rather than flailing around in the confusion and darkness? Who's to say it's not real.

Abigail's attention snapped back to the present rather than the past she'd just recently visited, real of not.

Jethro Gibbs looked into those emerald green eyes, still looking at the floor. He twisted to fully look at her. He sat up, raising his head up, he moved so he could sit with his back to the pillows, by doing so, the bed sheet slipped off which was covering half his chest. He swung his uncovered foot back in bed and sat with his edge of the sheet in his lap, his eyes on her slightly cowering form.

Agent Gibbs reached out a rough hand, as rough as his recently un-worked boat in his basement; he pressed it to her cheek. Ran his knuckles across her pale pink flesh he gently gradually grasped her jaw in his hand; sensitively he turned her face to look at him. He wanted her to look at him as he tried his best to explain away the current situation. He wanted to read her eyes and notice the subtle change in them as her demeanour changed from her current confused and shocked expression to one a little less harsh on her features. One of perhaps reassurance, realisation and more importantly trust, he wanted her to trust him again, even though it may seem entirely hard at the moment whereas reassurance and realisation were two feelings him, himself wanted to desperately feel. As well as the ecstatic feel of a pain free head. He really did need painkillers.

Gibbs ran his thumb across her jaw, still holding onto her face, desperately seeking her eyes. He prepared a statement.

"Abbs, do you really think I would take advantage of you? You think I would do that?" Immediately her sea green eyes snapped directly into his own, that got a response out of her.

Abby who's reaction was exactly what Gibbs' anticipated. Her bright green eyes locked onto his as her lips produced a sad smile Abby then slowly gave a little shake of her head then spoke with that accent that could only belong to her.

"No, no Gibbs."

That one syllable, that one word damn spoke thousands to him. Did this mean she still trusted him though? His head was none the clearer, yet his heart was reasonably lifted with her speaking that single word. Negative, she'd never had the chance to ever think up a thing like that before now.

Gibbs would've had a longer mental discussion with himself if there wasn't the persistent banging in his head. It was like Abby was having a party in there and everyone was invited apart from Gibbs whom was probably trying to sleep in the apartment below her like in one of those many comedies on cable.

Jethro had to plan a graceful attempt to get out of the bed. Go, search for some painkillers, and find the answers to the constant swimming of questions running through his mind. But first clothes, he should get dressed; this was when light blubs flashed on in the marine's mind.

"Umm, not quite sure how to word this, Abbs, but are you bare?" Gibbs: 1. Headache: Nil. He'd managed to form a sentence with pause, punctuation and all. He was quite pleased with his choice of wording, not sounding too much like he was exceedingly insistent on wondering and working out the decipher that was the night before also trying his best to not sound like questioning a witness or suspect in an investigation.

For the first time this morning or whatever time it was, a smile crept its way over to Abby lips as the corners of her mouth turned up into a heart warming smile. She didn't need to answer him as her reaction spoke her answer, actions speak louder than words.

Gibbs let go of her face, letting his hand fall onto the white bed sheets around her waist Jethro then grasped her hand, his calloused cool honey coloured fingers entwined in Abby's own white marble hand. He then proceeded to lean forward and press his lips into her burnt raven coloured full fringe; his lips were hot, hard and rough. He opened his mouth slightly; letting his warm breath tickle her bare skin the inner realms of his lips wetted her fringe a small fraction as she felt his reply before she heard it.

"Neither am I, Abbs."

**Ah, wasn't that lovely? A bit, slight bit racier? Hopefully cleared some cobwebs for y'all as well as Gibbs and Abby... please keep hooked, I'm fairly amazed I wrote this in a day, wow! Do please R&R, I hope you enjoyed and hope you will continue to read. ;) Xxx DCIPHOENIX xxx**


	3. Revelation

A/N & Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, Gibbs, Abby or The Hangover, this is the third chapter to The Hangover NCIs fic, I'm gonna hopefully write this one a little umm, different? Better? With more action, perhaps being a little bit longer, and maybe they're gonna get out of the hotel room now, eh?

**NCIS**

**The Hangover**

**Chapter Three**

Abby Sciuto now sat kneeled inside the bed with her arms and the bed sheets tightly around her. The continuous sound of running water was the only other sound in the room, along with the constant whirr of the fan above her. It took Abigail longer than what was expected for her to get her head around the situation which Gibbs was oddly calm with. Like Gibbs, she had expressed her uncertainty and upheaval by talking to the one person that could sort out this mess, not by bottling it up like some scared little girl whom couldn't handle the situation. Hell no, she was Abigail Sciuto, daughter, colleague, Goth, friend, scientist. If there was one thing Abby was positive she could do. It was solving and figuring out puzzles.

**Thirty minutes ago**

"Neither am I Abbs..." Gibbs whispered to her.

Abby Sciuto shifted away from him once again.

"So you mean you're, umm... clothed?" Abby questioned bringing her arms across her chest to in front of herself.

Gibbs took his lips away from her forehead as well as the contact with her hand.

"Yeah, Abbs, I am, just barely though." Gibbs flashed a toothy grin, that signature Leroy Jethro Gibbs smile that Abby most always received when he was proud with her and with her work. Which she would never take for granted. She always welcomed his smile, his kiss on her cheek, when he gave her a CafPOW! to ensure he'll receive needed answers for a case and for his scientist to be happy and not sleeping on the job.

Abby's lips formed a cheeky smile which reached her emerald green eyes, Gibbs noticed the smile playing on her lips as he looked at her, wondering what her expression was for.

"Boxers? Trunks? Bikinis?" Abby Sciuto asked. Immediately Gibbs' mind flashed back to the scene in Abby's lab when they were investigating the case with the buried marine in the coffin. Abby had just given him some information on the case and ended with a playful and somewhat unneeded attempt on fining what type of underwear he wears. Abby never ceased to amaze him.

Her voice was considerably hammed up as with a fun twang in her voice which broke up the seriousness of the situation.

"You're still fishing, Abbs!" Gibbs spoke, the grin still lingering on his lips and in his soft and warm voice which whenever graced her elfin ears always made her metaphorically melt.

Abby Scuito broke into a laughing fit, she threw her head back on the pillow and covered her mouth with the back of her hand, even though Abby was trying her best to hide the fact, which she was doing quite poorly of, that she was laughing, Gibbs couldn't help but let her have a moment of calm before the endless of hours to find out what happened the night before.

Abby, who lowered her hand so she could look at Gibbs had stopped laughing and was staring at him.

Gibbs was sat bolt upright in the bed with his head in his hands. Jethro sighed and ran his hand down his weathered face, blinking a few times when doing so. Quickly he clocked on the Abby was looking at him with a quizzical look on his face.

"Abbs, I'm gonna get a shower then go to the bullpen, trawl through reels of CCTV footage to see if I can find anything that will help us know what happened last night." Gibbs spoke, his voice full of order and charge which Abby has heard him use many times in his lab when talking, or more likely yelling at McGee or Tony for doing something wrong. Sometimes in the bullpen which whenever she went up to give Gibbs some important information that she could only give him face to face. But right now, he was using the hidden anger, hard tone of voice on her. On Abby Scuito, and she immediately knew he meant business.

Abby sat up and met his eye line, her messy pigtails falling and dangling down her back. "When Leroy Jethro Gibbs makes up his mind. His mind's made up." Abby smiled a quick neutral smile which was gone as soon as Gibbs realised she was in a positive demeanour.

Gibbs raised himself to his feet, his feet met the soft navy blue carpet, he curled his toes into it before stepping towards the window, feeling the sun beat it's warm orange rays onto his skin, Gibbs then picked up his scattered clothes which were considerably hard to find and quietly padded into the bathroom, which Gibbs didn't even know was there until he looked at Abby and saw the sun reflecting off the metallic knob on the door. It was an easy escape from Abby's confused and scared looks and her questions which he'd be more than happy to answer. He would always look out for her and reassure her on any problems she's going through. But when he's going through one with her, it was a hard task and a hard task on a hangover – suffering head was not the best way to reassure his friend and colleague.

Abby was left in the room. In the quite, white room. The slow steady whirr of the fan, the odd car outside and Gibbs in the shower was the only sounds that greeted her ears.

It was torture, a slow and silent torture; she wanted to find out what happened the night before just as much as he didn't she? This strange and severe event had happened to both of them after all.

Abby had had enough.

Abby Scuito swung her legs out of the bed, she immediately felt like she was made out of lead. Her body pulled her back down to the plump mattress and pillow which she would've reluctantly listened to and obeyed had the situation not been in play.

Abby's feet touched down on the navy blue carpet, her black painted toes pressed down into the short fibres of the carpet, her toes curled into the carpet, it was soft and forgiving for her feet which she had only realised were hurting.

She recognised the pain immediately. It felt like that time she wore stilettos when that bastard had enforced the dress code on her and told her she was in violation.

That's one piece of the thousand piece puzzle that was now solved.

She had most probably worn stilettos the night before, but where, why and who was still quite unclear. It was a start for her; it was a start for Abby's memory as it gradually built up its memories on the night before.

**A/N: Not too happy with this chapter. I may carry on writing short chapters, I was gonna break that habit this chapter, but I wanted reviews and ideas, thoughts etc on the story, which I desperately need I'll have you know! I just wanted a bit more of the story up. Please R&R. Hope you enjoyed... **

**xxxxDCIPHOENIXxxxx**


End file.
